A Sniper for Kid
by Crystal Flower of Solitude
Summary: Ruby Nightshade has bad luck. People are after her for her abilities and looks. How will her and Kid get through this? Will it kill Kid like it did her parents? Kid x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story for Soul Eater, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

I walked through the streets of Death City admiring the scenery I hadn't seen in about 10 years. I grew up in this city, but when stalkers came and began to follow me around, Lord Death ordered my family to go to a secret location under false identities. There my parents trained me to be a meister along with my dual weapons in their weapon forms. It was good to be back, even if I was seventeen now. I was hoping to see my child hood friend again. My family and I had left without an explanation. So after lots of begging they allowed me to choose my personal style so I could honor my friend. It was ironic; I chose to become a Goth, in or to remember the child of Lord Death himself. Death the Kid had been my best friend as a child, we did a lot together. Even a little bit of his symmetry obsession had worn off on me. I wasn't crazy like he was, but I'll admit that balance is beautiful. I enjoy it, but I don't let it rule my life, unlike Kid.

I bumped into someone while I was lost in my thoughts. I fell down on my butt and when I looked up to apologize I stopped. It was Kid, he didn't seem to recognize me though, that was good.

"I'm sorry sir; I wasn't looking where I was going." I said smiling. He held out his hand to help me up.

"It's okay; I should have been looking where I was going. You look like you're new here. Are you lost?"

"Um, yeah actually. I used to live here but I don't remember where everything is. Could you lead me to the DWMA?" I asked

"Sure, my Father is Lord Death. My names Death the Kid, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Kid." I said with a smile

"So why are you going to the DWMA? Are you a new student?"

"Actually no, I technically graduated. I'm going to teach an extracurricular class. I don't know all the details yet." I said following Kid as we started walking.

"You? A teacher? You don't look older than I am!" He said in shock.

"I'm seventeen; I'm turning eighteen in about a month." I said

"I'm turning eighteen next month to." I could see the DWMA

"Cool, would you mind also leading me to the Death Room?" I asked

"Sure, I've needing to talk to my father as well. By the way, what was your name?"

I stopped for a second. I was hoping he wouldn't ask. I went with the name I had taken on when I left. "Silver Nightshade at your service." I said smiling.

"Well Silver, I look forward to seeing what you have to teach." We walked the rest of the way to the Death Room in silence. He opened the door and held it open for me. I gave a small smile in thanks. We walked under the arches till we reached Lord Death. I gave a smile and a wave as he turned around to see who wished to speak to him.

"Well hello Ms. Nightshade, I hope you had a safe journey. I've been meaning to ask, would you like to attend the academy as well as you're after school class?"

"I don't see why not, it's not like I have anything else to do. I just want to know whether it's safe or not to come out of hiding."

"It should be, but even if people are still after you you're safe here. You can even stay with Kid. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I'm sure you told him your fake name?"

"Yes, I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not. So I went on the safe side."

"That was a good decision, but it's safe here. You can tell him and everyone else who you really are."

"Okay, what the heck is going on here?" Kid asked looking between me and Lord Death. Lord Death gave a nod, and I let out all the emotions I had been holding since I ran into Kid. I tackled him to the ground in a hug. I let the tears I had been holding go.

"I missed you so much Kid…" I said

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" he asked. I smiled and lifted up my head.

"I guess I have changed a lot, haven't I? Does the name Ruby Moonlight ring a bell?" I asked. His face went from one of confusion to one of pure shock.

"Ruby?" He asked. I gave a nod as I whipped my eyes. He pulled me into a hug with me on top of him. "I had no idea where you had gone. I was so worried…you just left without a single word…why did you leave?" he asked looking at me with a sad look.

"How about we go to your place, I'll explain everything there. Because I don't think you dad fancies me sitting on top of you for so long." I said laughing. Kid looked over to his dad and saw a few veins popping out. He blushed and I got off him.

"See you later, Dad." Kid said. Then he took my hand and we ran through the school. We passed a guy with blue hair.

"Who's the girl!" he yelled, I don't think Kid heard him though. When we reached the outside of the school he asked me something that I had wanted to hear.

"You want to ride Beelzebub like we did when we were little?" he said with a smirk

"Of course." He summoned the skateboard and he got on. He held out his hand and helped me on. We faced each other and he held me in a hug so I didn't fall off. The trip to his mansion was short and he led me to his room, he locked the door behind us. I gave him a questioning look.

"I don't want my weapons to interrupt." That reminded me.

"Give me one sec, I'll be right back." I went out the door and released my weapons. They gave an understanding nod and left. I walked back in, locking the door. He was sitting in the middle of his bed. I went and sat in front of him. "So I guess I need to explain why I left...me and my family had started be watched. We always had people following me, not the good kind. After my parents were killed by these people and they attempted to capture me, I was rescued by Lord Death, Professor Stein, and the Death Scythe Marie. That's when the Professor and Marie took me far away by the orders of Lord Death. They raised me, we were a happy family. They also taught me how to fight. I guess you could say I was home-schooled instead of going to the DWMA. We found a pair of weapons and we built up our soul links. Soon it was requested that my father and mother return to their duties. After that I went and lived with a musical family, until a new problem came up. Once I was at least slightly under control, I came back here where Lord Death said it would be safest. I still have people after me, they never stopped…but no one knows why…" I said trailing off. I looked down at my hands, a single tear rolling down my cheek.

"When I left, after some arguing, my father and mother said that I could change my style, even though I seemed too young to be a Goth. But when I told them it was so that I could, in a way, honor you. They let me have my way." I said finishing. Kid took my hands in his. I looked up.

"I will always be here for you Ruby, no matter what." He said. I took one of his hands and held it against me cheek.

"Do you remember the last time we saw each other?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes…"

"We both confessed to each other at the same time, saying that we had crushes on each other…then after we came down from the shock, you kissed my cheek. Before anything else could be said, I had been taken away to find out that my parents had been killed…" I said with a sad smile. I felt tears falling again.

"Do you want to know something?" he asked softly whipping away my tears.

"What?" I asked blushing slightly as he leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"My feelings haven't changed…if anything, they've grown." He said softly, when he pulled back I felt his lips graze my cheek slightly. He looked into my eyes. "I tried to forget those feelings, but they never went away. No matter who I was with." I felt more tears begin to fall, but these ones were different.

"You know what? Mine never changed either, I tried to forget because I thought we would never see each other again, but I couldn't." He pulled me into a hug and rested his cheek against my head.

"I love you Ruby, even if you aren't fully symmetrical…" he said chuckling

"You know that rubbed off on me right? I'm not fully crazy about it like you are, but I like things to be symmetrical."

"Then why do you part your hair to the side?"

"Because I like it that way. And the same with the rest of what I have."

"Normal with people like you, I hate it. But on you it works, and you look beautiful." He pulled away and pushed me down onto the bed. "You are my one exception…" he whispered to me before he leaned down and captured my lips in a searing kiss. We were shortly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey Kid! We're back! Can you open it up?" someone said. I heard Kid mumble something rather vulgar; he gave me another short kiss on the lips before standing up and going over to open the door. I could tell my cheeks were beat red. When Kid opened the door, two blond girls were standing there.

"We got the pizza like you asked after we finished shopping and-"the taller one stopped mid-sentence when she saw me. "Who is she?" the girl asked

"She's an old friend of mine; she'll be staying here for a while and possibly her weapons if she has any." He looked towards me.

"Um…yeah, two actually. They're little though."

"Why don't you go and find them while we work some things out." I gave a nod. I gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon." Then I ran out of the house. We had gone over a park while on the way to Kid's place. I knew that's where they would be. When I got to the park, I saw them playing with two other small children I saw a guy about my age watching them. I walked over and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Ruby. Are those little kids your weapons?" I asked pointing to the kids in the overalls.

"Yeah, is the other pair yours? My names Kirikou Rung by the way."

"Yeah, what are their names?" I asked

"There's Thunder, she has a yellow cap, and Fire, he has the orange cap." Kirikou said. "What about yours?"

"Hawkeye is the little boy, while Riza is the little girl. They told me they were named after the anime character Riza Hawkeye from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood." When the group heard their names they rushed over to us, Fire and Thunder clinging to Kirikou and Riza and Hawkeye clinging to me. "Well I should be going; I've kept my friend waiting long enough. I might see you tomorrow though. Do you go to the DWMA?" I asked

"Yeah, are you a new student?" he asked

"I start tomorrow, I'm also the teacher of an after school class. Well I got to run, see you tomorrow!" I said taking off with the twins on my shoulders.

When I got back to the mansion, I found out I would be staying in Kid's room, while Riza and Hawkeye would be alternation between Patty and Liz's room. Liz let me barrow an over-sized shirt and short shorts to sleep in. Today had been a long day, but we still had more to go. Like every person at the DWMA I was going to wear the same outfit every day. But at the moment, it was time for dinner. Like Liz had said, they had pizza. Kid didn't even notice that the pizza wasn't cut symmetrically, but neither did I until latter. Everyone was talking. Riza and Hawkeye were playing with Liz and Patty; they seemed to be getting along well. They were even calling the Sisters their aunts as well as Kid their uncle. I was like their older sister. The arrangements changed when Liz and Patty said they both wanted to take care of them together. They moved some stuff around in Liz's room so that all four could stay together.

After everything had calmed down, Kid and I headed to his room. I grabbed some cloths and went to the bathroom. I changed in to a black spaghetti top and black and silver snow flake 'comfy' pajama pants. When I came back into Kid's room, he was already ready for bed.

"You can sleep on the bed if you want." He said

"Why don't we share? Then everyone's happy." He gave a tired nod and we both climbed into bed. "Good night, Kid."

"Good night, Ruby."

* * *

**So? Like, follow, and comment. It makes me happy and you get cookies.**

**Forever in Solitude**


	2. AN Apologies

**Oh my god I am sooooo sorry! I haven't been able to update _at all_! My birthday came around and the was a party with my friends, plus my Great Grandfather had a scare, I've been exhausted from volleyball, and I don't have any spare time because of volleyball. I've also been working on my own story that I hope to publish when I'm older. And also, as you may have heard, my state is kind of under water right now... But good news! I should be able to get some work done starting next week. But a note to all my readers; my beta stories come first before my own. But now that that's out of the way, since this note is for ALL my stories, I'd like to thank you all for being awesome readers. So here's how this will work. I'll give the name of the story, and the summery, then all the people who have followed, liked,and reviewed, as well as the date they did those things. I am only doing this for my stories that are in progress.**

* * *

**A Sniper For Kid-Rated T A Soul Eater Fic Romance/Humor**

**Ruby Nightshade has bad people after her for her abilities. How will her and Kid get through this? Will it kill Kid like it did her parents? Kid x OC**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Hellosweetie4737 09-13-2013**  
**Mariko Midori 09-21-2013**  
**ReapxFactor 09-13-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**ReapxFactor 09-13-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**ReapxFactor 9/13/13 . chapter 1-**  
**Nice story i really like the idea good job, i also wanted to say the riza hawk eye thing was hilarious i was laughing the ****whole time and keep writing the story its great.**

* * *

**Boyd's Twin Sister-Rated T A Fire Emblem Fic Romance/Humor**

**A new girl has joined the Greil Mercenaries. She's a sniper and a beroc that lives in the Kilvas with Naesala. What secrets does she hide and why was she abandoned by her family with a weird tattoo? And now she has two guys chasing after her!**

******O~o Follows o~O**

**hannahbananaonthesavanna 09-14-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**Gunlord500 9/18/13 . chapter 1**  
**Well written, but Fang seems sort of like a Mary Sue given her background...abandoned by Naesala and amnesia seems like a little much. Just try to keep her from being too unrealistically 'awesome,' so to speak, over the course of the story and you should be fine :)**

**hannahbananaonthesavanna 9/13/13 . chapter 1**  
**This story has a lot of potential I would like to see where it goes. The constructive criticism I have is to take more care with your grammar and spelling. Maybe it would be helpful to have someone read over it for you. For example, "Shinnon" is actually spelled "Shinon", "litter" is spelled "lighter". Also instead of "They are a sniper" it should be "She is a sniper". Those are just a few of the things I noticed. When good grammar and spelling is used it makes reading the story more enjoyable, just watch out for that in the future. Besides that I think your story is promising and I look forward to the next chapter. Great job!**

**I thank you guys for your criticism!**

* * *

**Gin's Sister- Rated T A Bleach Fic Romance/Family**

**What if Gin had a sister and she took over for him after he died? Will she be accepted by the squad? Or is there more than just being the sister of a traitor to deal with?**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Alice-Italy-Haruhi 09-24-2013**  
**BrolysMate 09-13-2013**  
**pyrohellgunner 09-14-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Alice-Italy-Haruhi 09-24-2013**  
**BrolysMate 09-13-2013**  
**pyrohellgunner 09-14-2****013**

* * *

**Heart of the Storm- Rated T A Fairy Tail Fic Romance/Humor**

**It's been six years since a Fairy Tail guild member went missing. When the search parties return, they have found nothing, So the girl is pronounced dead. What happens when this girl literally falls into the guild beaten and scarred? What was she doing all those years, and what do these new enemies want with the new couples of Fairy Tail? They must find were their heart's lay, or else the world as they know it shall crumble apart. Will their bonds as a family, friends, and lovers be enough? Why are sacriphices needed anyway? Why is this new girl so important? Is it because of a dark past that no one knows of but one? Mainly Gray x OFC and Lucy x Natsu. Also other semi minor pairings include Jellal x Erza, Gajeel x Levy, Leon x Juvia, Mirajane x Freed, Loke x Aries, Happy x Carla, Alzack x Bisca, Romeo x Wendy, and Laxus x Cana. COUPLES MAY CHANGE, BE ADDED, OR TAKEN AWAY!**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Alinthrada GamerGirl 09-07-2013**  
**Assassin griff 09-20-2013**  
**Bunniebisquitz27 07-31-2013**  
**Hollychu42 09-25-2013**  
**Kida Hori 07-26-2013**  
**Kusanagi-kun 08-01-2013**  
**LightLessDay 09-12-2013**  
**Pocket x Carwyn 09-09-2013**  
**Smilingmona 09-18-2013**  
**TheBlackBloodPrincess 07-28-2013**  
**VongolaOttavo 07-23-2013**  
**aspenart1234 07-23-2013**  
** .5 07-27-2013**  
**keller75863548274483 08-07-2013**  
**need47 09-09-2013**  
**sarahbear01001 09-18-2013**  
**zeechan-lovescakes 09-20-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Alinthrada GamerGirl 09-07-2013**  
**Assassin griff 09-20-2013**  
**Hollychu42 09-25-2013**  
**LightLessDay 09-12-2013**  
**Pocket x Carwyn 09-09-2013**  
**Reedmanish 09-09-2013**  
**TheBlackBloodPrincess 07-28-2013**  
**VongolaOttavo 07-23-2013**  
** .5 07-27-2013**  
**keller75863548274483 08-07-2013**  
**need47 09-09-2013**  
**zeechan-lovescakes 09-20-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**Pocket x Carwyn 9/9/13 . chapter 1**  
**Awesome storyline. Love it 3**

**TheBlackBloodPrincess 7/28/13 . chapter 3**  
**Well done. i love how this is playing out. i cant wait for the chapters to come! :D**

**Sasame103 7/25/13 . chapter 2**  
**Not bad, but I think Amethyst is a bit of a Mary Sue. Sorry to say that :c**  
**She had a terrible past but she is still kind and strong and has no mental problems after being tortured for years, she is childhood friends with Gray and they kiss in the first chapter and she can use about a dozen types of magic (which is actually a curse) and she can defeat Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus united. These are all Mary Sue factors, not to mention her looks which are almost like Lucy's just much better... But she doesn't wear makeup because she is a natural beauty.**

**Sorry, I am not here to flame your story , just wanted to make sure you get ehy I think Amethyst is a Mary Sue. You should take the litmus test for her. However, if you changed her character, the story would be great. I can't spot many grammar mistakes (although you write 'though' instead of 'thought' all the time). You should balance her character a little bit an take the romance part slower and it will be an awesome story!**

**I hope I could help but please don't send me an indignant pm when you read this, I just gave you some criticism.**

**(Excuse me for any typing mistakes in the review, I wrote this on my phone.)**

**Have a nice day!**

**Sasame103**

**Ella Daniels 7/24/13 . chapter 2**  
**Okay, so YAY! I get to be the first one to tell you that your story is so AWESOME! I mean, it's cool to see another part of their life, that could happen! I love the story so far! And a storm mage seems so cool yet so different! Although it does sound rather painful... But how did you come up with such an amazing idea?! This is already one of my favorite stories! I can't wait to see what happens next! Please! Continue with your story! And don't feel sad Crystal-Chan, I'm sure other people just haven't gotten the chance to read it yet! Ganbaru! Happy writing!\(o)/ **  
**P. S. I'm in your personal cheering squad/ section!**

* * *

**Lost Ivy- Rated T A Twilight Fic Romance/Humor**

**Sequel to Embry's Imprint. Ivy Call grew up in an adopted, how will she cope when she comes face to face with her past?**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**BeautifulBooks151 05-28-2013**  
**IRunWithTheWolves2013 07-25-2013**  
**Iamsumbody 06-16-2013**  
**LoveK 06-20-2013**  
**Sassi15 04-02-2013**  
**SupernaturalGirl51799 08-26-2013**  
**Trina Tiffany 03-07-2013**  
**b10nd3y 10-25-2012**  
**julie07 04-21-2013**  
**lizzy148 02-07-2013**  
**lolsmiley01 05-30-2013**  
**xkellyxx95 02-28-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Avalongirl55 02-11-2013**  
**BeautifulBooks151 05-28-2013**  
**Beech tree 2 07-11-2013**  
**IRunWithTheWolves2013 07-25-2013**  
**Iamsumbody 06-16-2013**  
**MarauderElm22151 01-30-2013**  
**Sassi15 04-02-2013**  
**Tamani 06-14-2013**  
**Trina Tiffany 03-07-2013**  
**aqua blue sky 09-04-2013**  
**b10nd3y 10-25-2012**  
**forevermine45321 04-07-2013**  
**julie07 04-21-2013**  
**lizzy148 04-02-2013**  
**lolsmiley01 05-30-2013**

**O~o Reviews o~O**

**Niesie' . 11/24/12 . chapter 1**  
**Eyaaaazzzz! Plzzz,plzzz update! I need to know whats gonna happen! Are ya gunna skip to where she is older? or while she is still young? Update plzzzzzzz!**

**Guest 11/13/12 . chapter 1**  
**update soon!**

**Astrick 11/11/12 . chapter 1**  
**ohhhhhh please continue with your story :) this iss getting good :)**

**Guest 11/3/12 . chapter 1**  
**update soon!**

**lizzy148 3/14/13 . chapter 9**  
**WHOA ! DEFINITLY didnt see that coming**  
**..really good chapter i LOVED reading it ! :) :)**  
**...PLZ UPDATE SOON you left me right at the cliff hanger**

**booklover2600 3/7/13 . chapter 9**  
**AWESOMENESS! I LOVED IT! IT WAS AMAZING! WHO'S THE IMPRINT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT? HOW DOSE HE KNOW ABOUT HER ABILITY? SORRY THIS IS IN ALL CAPS, MY KEY BORD IS BEING STUPID. :)**

**booklover2600 2/27/13 . chapter 8**  
**That was a great chapter! I loved it! :)**

**lizzy148 2/13/13 . chapter 7**  
**REALLY GOOD chapter**  
**i liked it ! :) :)**  
**PLZ ...UPDATE SOON**

**booklover2600 2/12/13 . chapter 7**  
**I loved it! Awesome chapter! Please update soon!**

**Astrick 2/12/13 . chapter 7**  
**Ohhhh i cant wait till she meets seth :) keep going its really great :)**

**booklover2600 2/9/13 . chapter 6**  
**I love your story! please update soon! :)**

**Niesie' . 2/7/13 . chapter 6**  
**Omw, omw! When she gonna meet Seth? If I may ask.**  
**I love this story, please update soon!**

**Ps. Can you maybe send me a link as to where I can find the song she sang? Please, it would mean the world to me!**

**lizzy148 2/5/13 . chapter 5**  
**GREAT CHAPTER**

**PLZ update soon ! :) :)**

**Niesie' . 2/5/13 . chapter 5**  
**Ooooooh! What's her parents hiding from her? When is she gonna meet Seth? Is her brother going to phase? Is she going to phase? Am I asking to many questions?**  
**Sorry, about all the questions -blushy face-**  
**I totally L.O.V.E her outfit and colour schemes! I was stunned that you put my name in your AN, but it means a lot, thanks!**

**Please update soon, I'm totally curious as to what's gonna happen next!**

**Astrick 2/5/13 . chapter 5**  
**Yay im so happy thanx 4 updating :) i really love ur story :) keep it up :)**

**Mickey Mouse 1/31/13 . chapter 1**  
**Ya got meeh as a fan :) i cant wait to continue reading :) please dont take to long**

**Niesie' . 2/1/13 . chapter 4**  
**Yay, yay, yay! I'm soooooo glad u updated! Please update soon! I need to know what's gonna happen next!**

**lizzy148 1/31/13 . chapter 1**  
**this is a good story**  
**PLZ KEEP DOING IT**

**Astrick 1/26/13 . chapter 3**  
**I wanted 2 ask u a question? I thought her brother Daniel was giving for adoption wen he was born? Then Ivy wen she was a toddler?**

**Guest 7/30/13 . chapter 21**  
**I don't like how she got bit maybe you can make it to where she gets stabbed and blacks out so she think she got bit...?**

**Tamani 7/29/13 . chapter 21**  
**dun dun dun daaaaaaaa**

**ebooklover2600 7/25/13 . chapter 19**  
**Awesome chapter! Loved it! Update soon! :)**

**Tamani 7/25/13 . chapter 19**  
**Dun dun dun daaaaaaa. Man I really hope that her and Seth get all their issues sorted out**

**Guest 7/13/13 . chapter 18**  
**love it and the last chapter! Props to you and sapphire!**

**Astrick 6/15/13 . chapter 15**  
**Just for the fun of it I am going to guess 19**

**booklover2600 6/14/13 . chapter 17**  
**OMG OMG OMG OMG! THAT IS AWESOME! I'M SO HAPPY FOR HER! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! :D :D :D :D :D**

**Goofy4ever 6/13/13 . chapter 17**  
**Yay you updated! Great chapters! Can't wait for Ivy to see Seth again! :)**

**booklover2600 6/12/13 . chapter 15**  
**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, and 35 are my guesses! :)**

**booklover2600 5/5/13 . chapter 13**  
**that was awesome! Loved it! Update soon!**

**Goofy4ever 5/5/13 . chapter 13**

**Love this chapter, great job! Update soon! :D**

**booklover2600 4/21/13 . chapter 12**  
**That as awesome! I loved it! Please update soon!**

**Goofy4ever 4/21/13 . chapter 12**  
**Yay she and Seth spent time together! Update soon! :D**

**lizzy148 4/2/13 . chapter 11**  
**GOOD CHAPTER ! ! !**  
**cant wait to read the next chapter when ivy and seth meet ! ! !**  
**KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK ! ! ! : ) : )**

**Goofy4ever 3/31/13 . chapter 11**  
**Update soon! :D**

* * *

**Obsidian Rain-Rated T A Vampire Knight Fic Romance/Humor**

**Elvira's parents were killed when she was almost eight years old, after that she went and lived with the Kiryu's for one and a half years. How will her and Zero react after not seeing each other for almost five years? And what's this about a group of vampires aiming for Elvira's blood specifically? Zero X OC (Sad Moments Will Happen)**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Neko83oken 09-19-2013**  
**PurpleDilemma 09-11-2013**  
**TheBlackBloodPrincess 09-07-2013**  
**Yoshizawa Ayumu 08-09-2013**  
**emmawalters090 09-18-2013**  
**lovelyfairy14 08-11-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Neko83oken 09-19-2013**  
**PurpleDilemma 09-11-2013**  
**TheBlackBloodPrincess 09-07-2013**  
**ciarra halle 09-10-2013**  
**emmawalters090 09-18-2013**  
**lovelyfairy14 08-11-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**PurpleDilemma 9/10/13 . chapter 3**  
**Love it ! Update soon xx**

**kawaihana 9/2/13 . chapter 2**  
**Update please**

**lovelyfairy14 8/13/13 . chapter 2**  
**This is interesting, I can't wait to read more :D**

* * *

**The Four Horsemen, Book One: Pestilence-Rated M Romance/Humor**

**Sakura has a new identity and power, something Naruto and Sasuke didn't know about until now. How will this power affect Sasuke? How will she fair when she has to change sides for the sake of balance? Will she fall in love with an old enemy? Pestilence has the power to create, and destroy the world. A simple choice could end it all.**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Apikins 08-24-2013**  
**Esie22 06-25-2013**  
**Foxy3000Kitty 05-28-2013**  
**GuestClara91 09-08-2013**  
**KannaMensyan 06-06-2013**  
**Lady Sunleth 06-01-2013**  
**MelonLordofNinjaTrolls 06-01-2013**  
**NaruXSaku4eva 04-19-2013**  
**ShadowWolf272 06-13-2013**  
**SleepyL 04-22-2013**  
**TDI-Ryro-Eclares 04-10-2013**  
**Targul 06-03-2013**  
**TheHeartBreaker 08-18-2013**  
**Weaselandcherry 06-20-2013**  
**acetwolf94 05-28-2013**  
**annashina 08-17-2013**  
**bloodycherryblossom202 08-11-2013**  
**cherry11111 04-22-2013**  
**jacky22 09-13-2013**  
**purplefireferret 04-08-2013**  
**thefreakinsideyourhead 04-16-2013**  
**the killer tigeress 04-15-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Crow-DarkHeart 09-13-2013**  
**Esie22 06-25-2013**  
**FallenThorns 04-24-2013**  
**Foxy3000Kitty 05-28-2013**  
**KannaMensyan 05-31-2013**  
**Midnight Moonlight 302 08-31-2013**  
**NicoNepenthe 08-27-2013**  
**TDI-Ryro-Eclares 04-10-2013**  
**WhiteCat2011 07-30-2013**  
**acetwolf94 05-28-2013**  
**animelover506 06-20-2013**  
**jacky22 09-13-2013**  
**petitscarabe22 06-23-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**the killer tigeress 5/5/13 . chapter 3**  
**nice it was well done keep it up !**

**thefreakinsideyourhead 4/16/13 . chapter 2**  
**Your writing style is really cool.**  
**Hahaha I loved 8), because I really dislike sasuke.**  
**Please update as soon as you can and keep up the good work (:**

**thefreakinsideyourhead 4/16/13 . chapter 1**  
**ASDFGHQJEWRETYTRTEWdardvwdqawdwt I loved this! :D**

**the killer tigeress 4/15/13 . chapter 2**  
**nice it was well done !**

**lolkilove 4/10/13 . chapter 1**  
**cool ya esta en capitulo 2 estoy por leerlo la historia esta muy interesante**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares 4/10/13 . chapter 2**  
**Awesome story!**  
**:)**

**Weaselandcherry 8/26/13 . chapter 13**  
**I hope Sasori goes and beats up that chicken-haired punk!**  
**Great chapter and can't wait for the next one*cough*to see how Sasori beats up Sasuke*cough***  
**Keep up the fantastic work:)**  
**WAC**

**the killer tigeress 8/25/13 . chapter 13**  
**well done it was good.**

**annashina 8/17/13 . chapter 12**  
**Right , update !**

**MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan 7/11/13 . chapter 12**  
**Update soon!.**

**Guest 7/7/13 . chapter 10**  
**haha end waz funny she just like all casual 'don't worry bout he'll be okay he just unconsious'**

**acetwolf94 6/27/13 . chapter 10**  
**I love this chapter especially when knocks Sasuke out. Add more please.**

**the killer tigeress 6/24/13 . chapter 9**  
**well done it was very good !**

**Weaselandcherry 6/21/13 . chapter 9**  
**Hah so cute.**  
**Can't wait to see whats going to be happening next chapter:)**  
**Keep up the fabulous work !**  
**WAC**

**acetwolf94 6/21/13 . chapter 8**  
**I like it!**

**Weaselandcherry 6/20/13 . chapter 8**  
**Nice! I like how you put his actually identity instead of Madara like everyone else does.**  
**I can't wait to see what Sasori is doing next chapter.**  
**Keep up the great work!:)**  
**WAC**

**the killer tigeress 6/4/13 . chapter 6**  
**well done i thort u did well !**

**imedoughnut 6/3/13 . chapter 6**  
**UPDATEZ! XD LOVE THE PLOT! And at the end of every chapter, you make me want to read MOREZ! XD 3 love your story!**

**the killer tigeress 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
**well done it was good !**

**Guest 5/28/13 . chapter 3**  
**sakura must jointhe akatzuki to help the balance? I also hopping for Naruto and sasuke to tag-team and gut that bitch in all her mary-sueness (srsly, she got even thefunky multi-colored hair)**

**Guest 5/28/13 . chapter 1**  
**shitty wank**

* * *

**I'd like to thank you all for being so damn awesome. It makes me happy to know that people love my work.**

**Now for the total of ALL my stories! (Not including author stuff, I can't find those names, sorry.)**

**Follows~84**

**Favorites~68**

**Reviews~89**

**Views~17377**

**Communities~1**

**I couldn't have all those numbers without you guys, thank you! *Glomp's Everyone* You're all awesome, I'll try and get some chapters out soon, okay? I promise.**

**Forever in Solitude,**

**Crystal Flower of Solitude**


	3. AN-Sad Times

**I'm sorry to do this, but it has to happen. I've been having a lot of trouble with some personal issues and they're making it hard to focus. So I'm putting up a poll. I'd like you guys to go through and look at all my stories and decide which two I will either continue, rewrite, or start. I may also do a request (as in a couple the majority of viewers want). And start I mean as in I have a few couples on the poll you can pick from. Again, I'm sorry but I just can't handle all of this. I'm trying to get me issues sorted out. The reason I'm putting up a poll is so I'm working on what the majority of people want to read. Thank you guys. You're all awesome.**


	4. Results

**Okay, the results are in. The top two were Lost Ivy and Heart of the Storm. I decided that after the next story I finish I'm going to do a Diabolik Lovers fanfic. However, I have another poll up for what to work on _after _that one_._ You guys are awesome and I hope all of you guys continue to read my stories**


End file.
